Takoyaki
by crazed apple
Summary: Gaara mencintai Hinata seperti ia mencintai takoyaki. RnR, please?


**Takoyaki**

**By crazed apple**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. It's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC(maybe?).**

**Don't like? Whatever you~**

* * *

Kimono merah kelam dan jepitan panda. Hinata adalah gadis berkimono merah kelam dengan aksen kembang putih dan obi bewarna ungu, serta jepitan panda yang bersemat di rambut panjang yang digerainya. Suara ketukan geta yang dipakainya berirama cepat, menandakan ia sedang berlari saat ini. Senyumnya membuncah ketika iris lavendernya menemukan lelaki bersurai merah yang tampak menunggu.

"Dari sekian banyak warna di dunia, primer, sekunder, tersier, kenapa pilih merah?"

Hinata hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya. Kata yang diharapkannya akan keluar dari lelaki didepannya adalah seperti; 'Kau cantik dengan kimono itu', atau 'Pandanya tampak nyaman di rambutmu', bisa juga 'Bulan purnama pun kalah terangnya denganmu malam ini'. Bukan pertanyaan yang malah membuat Hinata berkata, "Eh?"

"Kamu begitu cinta sama aku sampai memilih warnaku untuk kimonomu?" desak Gaara.

"B-bukan begitu. Itu, Sakura-chan bilang ungu itu bagusnya berpadu dengan merah. J-jadi...," jelas Hinata gugup. Ia tak bohong kalau semua ini ide Sakura namun diam-diam ia menyetujui ide gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kamu cantik, Hinata. Bahkan bulan purnama pun kalah terangnya denganmu malam ini. Ayo kita jalan," ajak Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan pacarnya. Hinata tak bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke festival musim panas bersama Gaara. Wajahnya langsung berseri begitu melihat keramaian dalam festival. Lampion indah di sepanjang jalan, gadis-gadis lain yang berkimono seperti dirinya, atau anak-anak, para keluarga, juga banyak pasangan kekasih layaknya mereka. Para pedagang yang berteriak 'Wataame! Wataame!", "Kakigori!", "Okonomiyaki! Masih panas!' dan banyak lagi yang bisa Hinata dengar.

"Gaara-chan~" suara berat tiba-tiba muncul di pundak Gaara.

"Aku tak takut topeng rubahmu itu, bodoh," Gaara menjitak kepala blonde dibelakangnya yang mencoba menakut-nakutinya tadi. Lelaki bertopeng rubah itu merintih kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya sembari mengumpat, "Aduh sakit, Gaara-chan! Kau jahat sekali!"

"Kau yang bodoh Naruto! Gaara itu takut panda, bukan rubah bodoh sepertimu!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto. Disampingnya ada Sakura yang memegang topeng muka rata. Gadis itu tersenyum riang, kemudian alisnya berkerut, "Loh Gaara? Kau tidak bersama Hinata-chan?"

Seketika Gaara langsung menengok kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Hinata yang terduduk dengan wajah pucat beberapa meter darinya. Naruto, Sasuke, juga Sakura yang mengintip ke belakang Gaara juga kaget melihat Hinata yang begitu ketakutan.

"Hinata kamu tak perlu setakut itu. Itu hanya topeng kan?" ujar Gaara lembut. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang tak diduganya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf, maaf, Hina-chan! Aku tidak tahu kamu takut sama topeng ini. Hahaha," kata Naruto. Ia membungkukkan badannya namun tetap tertawa. Sakura yang tampak kesal menjitak kepala Naruto yang disambut jeritan si blonde. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi dan kepalan tangannya, "Minta maaf yang benar, rubah bodoh!"

"Sudah aku tidak mau main-main denganmu, Naruto," rutuk Gaara. Ia kembali menggandeng Hinata dan melangkah pergi dari tiga temannya itu.

"Selamat berpacaran Hina-chan~!" teriak Naruto di kejauhan. Hinata hanya bisa tersipu sambil berjalan. Tak lama ia bertemu Ino yang menggodanya dan Shikamaru yang terus menggerutu dan Choji. Kemudian Tenten dan Neji yang menatap Gaara seram, Lee dan Guy-sensei yang terus mengumandangkan sumpah masa mudanya. Dia juga bertemu Kiba dan Shino, Akamaru langsung memeluknya. Juga Kakashi-sensei dengan buku yang-mana-Hinata-maupun-Gaara-tidak-mau-tahu-apa-i sinya, dan Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei yang cantik sekali malam ini, pikir Hinata.

"Banyak sekali yang datang ke festival," pikir Hinata riang.

"Ah, Gaara-kun. Lihat ada Kingyo Sukui!" teriak kecil Hinata yang langsung berlari ke sebuah _stand_. Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu berteriak, "Hinata aku beli takoyaki," Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah Gaara membeli takoyaki ia mengajak Hinata duduk di bangku panjang yang depannya adalah kolam ikan. Gaara membuka kotak takoyakinya dan menyumpitnya satu buah. Hinata tampak menikmati wataamenya. Sesekali ia menatap takjub langit yang bertaburan bintang .

"Hinata kalau makan gula terus nanti gendut. Gigimu rusak, aku tidak mau ciumanku nanti tidak nyaman gara-gara gigi-gigimu diberi kawat semua."

Hinata langsung menoleh Gaara dengan terbelalak. Antara malu dan membenarkan perkataan Gaara juga. Ia menaruh wataamenya di samping bangkunya yang kosong. Bibirnya mengerucut, walau perkataan Gaara benar, tapi tetap saja ia kesal. Gaara yang melihat bibir Hinata hanya gemas dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Takoyaki di tangannya ia dekatkan pada bibir Hinata.

"Takoyaki?"

Hinata sekali lagi menoleh Gaara cepat, kali ini dengan wajah memerah. Wajah tenang Gaara yang didapatnya selagi ia menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan malu-malu ia buka mulutnya dan melahap takoyaki yang disodorkan Gaara. Ia menggerutu melihat Gaara menertawainya, "A-apaan sih, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara berhenti tertawa sejenak. Jari telunjuknya diacungkannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Tahu tidak Hinata?" tanya Gaara dengan jarinya yang masih bergoyang-goyang tepat didepan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri hanya menatap kekasihnya ragu sambil mengunyah takoyaki di mulutnya yang menggelembung.

"Takoyaki terbuat dari tepung terigu, asinan jahe, rumput laut, konnyaku, katsuo-bushi, tenkasu, saus okonomiyaki dan gurita," cerita Gaara. Hinata mengambil kotak takoyaki yang ada ditangan Gaara dan melahapnya kembali, "Adonan takoyaki dituang ke dalam cetakan yang sudah diolesi margarin, dimasak, dimasukkan bumbu dan bahan-bahan dan dibolak-balik hingga matang," sambung Gaara cepat. Saking cepatnya Hinata sampai tidak menangkap apa yang Gaara coba utarakan padanya.

"Dan Hinata terbuat dari tulang rusukku, jantungnya dari seutuh jantungku. Setiap hembusan napasnya adalah setiap itu pula jantungku berdetak, aroma yang dihasilkannya berasal dari semua pelukanku padanya. Dan bibirnya manis setiap kali kuciumi," Gaara mengusap bibir Hinata lembut, menatap matanya dalam dan seringai yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Ia dipeluk, digoda, ditaburkan benih-benih cintaku, dicium dan dicintai hingga matang. Itulah Hinata, tidak beda jauh dari takoyaki. Hanya jika takoyaki dibuat oleh paman-paman disana, Hinata hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya. Hanya aku pula yang bisa menikmatinya, mengerti Hinata?" Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kedipan nakal dan mencium tangan Hinata lembut. Seringainya makin menjadi ketika dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah merah padam.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Bolehkah aku menciummu, Nona Merah Padam?"

"A-apa sih?"

Hinata tidak bisa menolak, tentu saja.

**-owari-**

* * *

**Author's Footnote**

****Glosarium :

Geta : Sendal jepit kayu

Wataame : Permen kapas

Kakigori : Es serut

Kingyo Sukui : Permainan menangkap ikan mas

Minna-san, mari kita belajar bahasa jepang~! #dzigh

Sudah lama rasanya gak publish cerita, lagi sibuk menuntut ilmu, ceilah.

Btw, saya selalu kepikiran ingin buat fic selain GaaHina, tapi chemistry-nya selalu dapet di mereka, sebal sekali!

Tapi gak apalah, oh ya saya juga kepikiran ingin buat fic GaaHina(lagi?) multichapter dan sekarang lagi dirintis, doain ya ohohoho~

Last but not least, tolong kritik dan sarannya karena kesalahan selalu ada di manusia.

Hontou Arigatou!

crazed apple


End file.
